


Tricks

by GreyLiliy



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Blades made a mistake, so he’s hiding to avoid the consequences—thankfully Chase has his back!
Relationships: Blades & Chase (Transformers)
Kudos: 20





	Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on November 6, 2013 as “Drabble #91 - Chase/Blades.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on March 10, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“May I ask what you are doing?” Chase asked.

Blades popped his head out from the canopy of leaves, and looked all around the area. The helicopter looked frantic, as if something would jump out at him any moment. He hunched back about a inch into the foliage, barely visible, and whispered, “Hiding from Dani.”

Chase considered Blades cowering in the sizable tree, shivering and glancing in all directions. He had chosen a good spot, covered mostly in giant green leaves, but his orange coloring was visible from a few angles—that was how Chase spotted him, after all. Chase tilted his head. “I do not believe you are doing an efficient job.”

“Well if you see her, tell her I’m somewhere else!” Blades said, pulling a branch over his face.

“That would be lying,” Chase said. He positioned himself beneath the branches to look straight up at Blades. “I sincerely doubt that will aid whatever situation has you hiding from her in the first place.”

“I know,” Blades said, hitting his head against the branch. He moaned a little bit and rubbed the back of his neck as his forehead dug into the bark. He leapt up, swinging his arm out and half hanging off the branch. “I just don’t know what to do! She’s obsessed!”

Chase began to wonder if Blades was overreacting, but he inquired for the specifics regardless. “With what, may I ask?”

“Tricks! She caught me do a teeny-tiny loop-di-loop, and now she thinks I want to do them! Big ones! She’s got an entire list of crazy, atmosphere defying stunts to try! I keep trying to tell her ‘no,’ but she’s got her mind set,” Blades moaned. He shook the tree branch, and the tree creaked under his weight. “So I’m hiding until she gets distracted.”

“I see,” Chase said. His situation called for a mild amount of discomfort, but hiding in a tree would hardly aid his friend. Chase should grant him some assistance and ‘rescue’ Blades from Dani and her over-eager attitude. Chase cleared his throat, and pat the trunk of the tree. “While your attempts at avoiding conflict are admirable, perhaps it would be preferable if you allowed me to mediate between the two of you? I’m sure we can come to an understanding that doesn’t have you trapped in a tree.”

“You think she’ll listen to you?” Blades asked, his rotors twitching. He narrowed his brows together and scrunched his face. “She’s sort of hard-headed.”

“I believe so,” Chase said. He smiled a bit, though it was inappropriate for the situation. “I’m rather stubborn myself.”

Blades chuckled. “Okay, we’ll try it that way.”

“Thank you for letting me be of assistance,” Chase said, bowing his head slightly to the distressed helicopter.

“No, thank you!” Blades said. He chuckled, but stopped quickly. Chase grew concerned when Blades fingers drummed on the branch and he hunched his shoulders. “Uh, Chase?”

“Yes, Blades?”

“Could you maybe, help me get down?”


End file.
